PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions); The mission of the Developmental Core (Core B) is to foster and support innovative, interdisciplinaiy research into the pathogenesis, prevention and treatment of HIV/AIDS by Penn CFAR investigators; enhance the cadre of investigators studying HIV/AIDS by providing support and leadership for emerging investigators and facilitating entry into the field by researchers in other areas; and encourage and support innovative research in scientific priorities areas identified through CFAR strategic planning. In order to achieve these goals, the Developmental Core carries out three Specific Aims: (1) a Pilot Grant awards program that funds up to 6 developmental grants each year, evaluated through a rigorous peer review process for scientific merit and concordance with the mission of the Developmental Core and scientific priorities of the CFAR; (2) a Mentoring program to provide advice, support and leadership for the next generation of investigators to facilitate their transition into independent research careers in HIV/AIDS, and; (3) a series of workshops, working groups and outreach activities designed to bring together investigators from different but potentially interrelated areas to foster interdisciplinary interactions. In the 14 years since the Penn CFAR's inception (FY2000-2013), the Developmental Core has supported 77 pilot projects that have resulted in significant new knowledge of HIV/AIDS: supported the development of research priorities identified through the CFAR strategic planning process: served as the springboard to independent research careers of junior scientists: and led to subsequent funding of multiple research grants from NIH and other sources with an investment of $2.9M in pilot funding and a total of $55 million in new funding, for a 19 to 1 return on investment in developmental funding support. In the coming cycle, the Developmental Core will continue with its successful pilot grant program, will enhance our junior investigator mentoring program, and continue to serve as a vehicle for realizing priorities and initiatives critical for the interactive research program on campus.